lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bram
|LetzterAuftritt= |IslandReason=Passagier von Flug 316 |Auftritte= |Episodenanzahl=6 |Name=Bram |Sterbedatum=2007 |Synchronsprecher=Marco Kröger |Images=Bram }} Bram ist ein Passagier von Flug 316. Er versucht Miles für sein Team zu rekrutieren und meint, das Widmore das falsche Team ist. Gemeinsam mit Ilana bringen sie den Leichnam von Locke zu Richard bei der Statue. Fern der Insel thumb|left|250px|Bram will, das [[Miles das Team wechselt. ]] Als Miles Straume, einige Tage bevor er mit dem Frachter auf die Insel fährt, eines Abends an einem Imbisstand einen Fisch Taco isst, wird er von Bram überrascht, der ihn aus einem Fahrzeug anspricht. Noch bevor Miles ihn fragen kann, wer er überhaupt ist, wird Miles von zwei vermummten Personen in den Bus gezogen. Bram sagt ihm, dass er ihn sprechen musst, ohne dass Charles Widmore davon erfährt. Miles gibt vor, nicht zu wissen, wer dies sei. Bram zeigt sich aber gut informiert. Er weiß von dem Frachtschiff, auf dem Miles sein wird, das Widmore zur Insel schicken will. Er meint auch, dass Miles besser nicht auf dieses Schiff gehen sollte. Er fragt ihn dann, ob er weiß, was im Schatten der Statue liegt, was Miles nicht beantworten kann. Darum, sagt Bram, ist er noch nicht bereit, auf die Insel zu gehen. Bram sagt, dass Miles mit ihm mitkommen sollte, weil er ihm dann erklären könnte, woher er seine Gabe hat, außerdem könne er ihm etwas über seinen Vater sagen. Miles interessiert dies aber nicht. Er sagt, dass er tut was sie wollen, wenn sie ihm das doppelte von Widmores Angebot bezahlen: 3,2 Millionen Dollar. Bram lehnt aber ab. Daraufhin wird Miles aus dem Auto geworfen. Zuletzt sagt Bram zu Miles, dass er für das falsche Team spielt, da sein Team gewinnen wird, und fährt dann davon. Auf der Insel Staffel 5 Frank Lapidus ruft die Überlebenden von Flug 316, darunter auch Bram, zu sich. Er erklärt ihnen, dass das Funkgerät kaputt sei, dass man sie aber schnell finden würde, sobald man merkt, dass sie nicht dort sind wo sie sein sollten. Er meint, dass alle am besten einfach warten sollten, bis Hilfe hier ist. Nachdem Ben, nachdem er von Sun niedergeschlagen wurde, die Hydra-Station verlässt, begegnet er am Strand Bram, Ilana und drei weiteren Überlebenden, die scheinbar gerade versuchen, an einer großen Kiste Griffe anzubringen, um sie zu transportieren. Als Ben fragt, ob er helfen kann, sagt ihm Bram freundlich, dass sie keine Hilfe brauchen. thumb|250px|left|Bram und [[Ilana bedrohen Frank. ]] Später kommt Frank Lapidus wieder mit dem Kanu von der Hauptinsel zurück. Direkt bei seiner Ankunft sagt ihm einer der, Überlebenden, dass Ilana und drei weitere Personen Waffen gefunden hätten und das Komando übernehmen wollten. Als Frank dann zu ihnen läuft, sind Ilana und Bram gerade dabei, die große Kiste transportfähig zu machen. Sofort als sie bemerken, dass Frank sich nähert, nehmen sie ihre Waffen und richten sie auf ihn. Ilana fragt ihn, was im Schatten der Statue liegt. Als Frank dieses Rätsel nicht beantworten kann, wird er von Ilana niedergeschlagen. Daraufhin gibt sie Bram den Auftrag, allen bescheid zu sagen, dass die Zeit gekommen ist. Außerdem soll er Frank fesseln, da er mit ihnen gehen wird. Er paddelt mit einem der Boote zur Hauptinsel und lädt dort die große Kiste ab. Als sich Bram fragt, warum sie den bewusstlosen Lapidus mitgenommen haben, meint Ilana, dass er wichtig sein könnte – er könne ein Kandidat sein. Frank öffnet seine Augen und verrät, dass er ihnen schon länger zugehört habe. Als Frank fragt, was sich in der Kiste befinde, öffnet man diese tatsächlich für ihn. Lapidus ist beim Anblick schockiert. thumb|250px|right|Bram offenbart, dass [[Locke in der Kiste ist. ]] Ilanas Gruppe hat Frank einen Schock eingejagt. Bram betont, dass sie die „Guten“ seien, doch Lapidus hat diesen Spruch schon zu oft von den Bösen gehört. Daraufhin verkündet Ilana, dass sie angekommen sind. Sie stehen vor Jacobs Hütte. Bram weist darauf hin, dass der Aschekreis rundherum unterbrochen wurde. Man beginnt die Hütte abzubrennen und Ilana zeigt Bram den Stoff, der eigentlich eine Stickerei mit einem Motiv der Statue ist. Die Gruppe nimmt die Kiste erneut auf und macht sich auf dem Weg zur Statue. In dieser Nacht erreichen sie die Statue. Ihre Ankunft erschreckt die anderen, welche beginnen die Waffen zu erheben, bis Ilana um "Ricardus" bat, und Richard Alpert nach vorne trat und die richtige Antwort auf die Frage "Was liegt im Schatten der Statue" gab (Die richtige Antwort, die ein lateinischer Ausdruck ist, ist: "Ille qui nos omnes servabit", welche man mit "Er, der uns alle beschützen/retten wird" übersetzen kann). Bram öffnet dann die Ajira-Kiste und offenbart Richard, dass der Inhalt Lockes Leiche ist. Sie behaupten, diesen im Frachtraum von Flug 316 gefunden haben. Sun fragt, wer dann mit Ben im Inneren der Statue ist. Staffel 6 thumb|left|250px|Bram wird vom [[Monster aufgespiesst. ]] Vor der Statue diskutieren Bram und Ilana mit Richard darüber, das sie die Statue betreten können. Richard betont immer wieder, dass sie das nicht tun können. Das können nur jene tun, die von Jacob hineingebeten werden. Ilana antwortet, dass sie und Bram von Jacob auf die Insel gebracht wurden und somit die Erlaubnis haben. Ben kommt hinaus und wird sofort von Bram und seinen Männern umstellt. Richard sieht Ben an und führt Ben zu Lockes Leiche. Ben wird erst jetzt klar, dass Locke immer noch tot ist. Bram hat genug davon und will mit Ben ins Innere der Statue. In der Statue betreten die vier Männer mit Ben Jacobs Kammer. Bram fragt Locke, wer er ist, und wo Jacob ist. Daraufhin werden sie über dessen Tod informiert. Bram schiesst sofort auf Jacobs Feind, der sich daraufhin hinter einer Statue versteckt und verschwindet. Plötzlich ertönen die Geräusche des Monsters und kurz darauf erscheint es im Eingang der Kammer. Nach und nach werden die Männer umgebracht. Bram streut etwas Asche in einem Kreis um sich und kann das Monster so von sich fern halten. Doch das Monster schlägt gegen eine der Säulen, wodurch die Decke einstürzt und Bram aus seinem Kreis fällt. Schließlich wird auch Bram vom Monster getötet. Wissenswertes * Die Rolle des Bram wurde zwar bereits in den Credits der Folge aufgeführt, er hatte in dieser Folge allerdings keine Sprechrolle, auch sein Name wurde nicht genannt. *Castingaufruf: Brian, jegliche Ethnizität, Ende 20 bis Mitte 30. Klug, charismatisch und clever mit der Physis, körperlich zu überwältigen. Er ist weiser als seine Altersgenossen. Verfügt über natürlichen Charme, er ist auch die erste Person, von der man Hilfe haben möchte, wenn man in ernsten Schwierigkeiten steckt. (Brian, any ethnicity, late 20s to mid-30s. Smart, charismatic and clever with the ability to be physically imposing. He is wise beyond his years. Capable of genuine charm, he is also the first person you'd want to help you out of any serious jams.) Offene Fragen * Wieso wollte er nach Guam fliegen? * Wo geht er mit Ilana und den anderen Überlebenden hin? * Für wen arbeitet er? Wer ist sein Team? en:Bram es:Bram fr:Bram he:בראם it:Bram pl:Bram pt:Bram ru:Брам Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Ajira Flug 316 Crew und Passagiere Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 5 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 6 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Miles Rückblenden Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere